This invention relates to an actuator which can be used in a wide variety of applications to control the rotary motion of an apparatus or part including, for example, valves, switches, and indicators in an automobile. An actuator of the type forming the subject of this invention includes three main components: an electric motor; a gear assembly which couples the motor to the rotatable shaft of the apparatus or part; and a sensor and control assembly.
The present invention is directed to such an actuator with a modular housing that allows for a change in motor size and output shaft configuration.